


He's Mine Now and I Won't Hurt Him

by CassidyChase36



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You [19]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Happy is me, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I hold your hand?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine Now and I Won't Hurt Him

“Can I hold your hand?” Toby says as the team walks through the mall. 

“Excuse me what?” Happy questions, looking at him incredulously. They are just trying to go Christmas shopping for Ralph. Now is not the time to tell the team they are together. 

“Amy is right over there with her newest husband.” Toby says looking over her shoulder. “Please. I just…”

“Don’t worry Doc. I got one better for you.” Happy takes her nicest ring off and slides it onto her ring finger and takes his hand. “I’ll handle this.” She says dragging him in the direction of his ex-fiancee. 

“Happy. Happy no. What are you doing?” He says trying to drag her away. “Don’t do this.” 

“I’m not doing anything. I’m just showing that slut how amazing my fiancé is. Now shut up and let me show you off.” 

“Oh my gosh. Toby!” Amy says when she spots them. “How are you? Oh.” She makes a face at Toby and Happy’s intertwined hands. 

“Oh my gosh. Amy is that you? And newly married again I see.” 

“Not newly married.” She says looking at the ground. 

“Oh right. It was like 2 years ago right? Right after you dumped Toby. Right. I forgot.” Happy smirks. “Are you pregnant? Congratulations. When is it due?” 

“Um. I’m not pregnant.” Amy says looking up at Toby. “Well I-”

“Oh you’re not. Are you sure?” Happy asks innocently. “Whatever. Well, me and my fiancé had to stop over and say hi.” 

“Fia-fiancé?” Amy stutters.

“Yeah. He is the best fiancee of all time.” Happy says dragging Toby down to her level to kiss him quickly. “He’s amazing. Cooks me breakfast every morning. Does everything he can for me. And did you know he stopped gambling? He just needed someone like me to help him out. Obviously some people don’t know how to help the sexiest man on the planet.” She says as she runs her hands down his chest. 

“Oh but I-” 

“Didn’t love him enough? Yeah, I know. Thank god he found me right?” Happy laughs lightly. “Don’t worry. I’m taking very good care of him. As he is taking perfect care of me. Oh wait did you teach him that thing he does with his tongue? Because thank you so much. That is my favorite thing.” 

“Happy-” 

“What? All I’m saying is thank you. Or maybe I shouldn’t be. It probably wasn’t you. Never mind. Forget it. Anyway. I guess we should be going. Hopefully we will see you.. Never. Bye”

Happy drags Toby away before he can even get a word out. He pulls her into a store behind a wall. “You are the most amazing, sexiest girlfriend ever.” 

“Just girlfriend?” She says holding up her left hand, wiggling her fingers. 

He laughs, pulling her into a kiss. He kisses her with such passion that she knows she should get jealous more often. They kiss and kiss until they hear a cough behind them. 

“Excuse me. This is a children’s store. You can’t be making out behind a Captain America poster. Please leave.” A timid sales-boy says quickly before running away from them. 

They laugh as they run out of the store. “Shit now we lost the team. Where do you think they are?” Toby says. 

“Does it matter? Because I’m kinda game to go home right now and you remind me of that little thing with your tongue that I like so much.” She says pulling him down to her level to nip at his ear.

“Yes please.” He says pulling out his phone to send Walter a quick text message.

“What are you telling them?” Happy asks bouncing on her toes in anticipation. 

“That Santa is coming early for the Tobes.” He winks. 

She laughs as she races off towards the parking lot.


End file.
